The Dangers of Dreaming
by Rebecca1
Summary: Written as part of the CM Weekly Prompts . July Week 3 . Reid has a dream about JJ and is embarrassed the next day when he sees her.


**The Dangers of Dreaming**

Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts – July Week 3

_My prompt_ : Someone has a dream about another team member and is embarrassed the next day when seeing the person he/she dreamt about.

Thanks for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy it

* * *

JJ was seated next to Reid on his sofa, a bottle of beer in one hand, the remote control in the other. He subtly glanced her way and couldn't help as his eyes trailed the length of her body. He winced as he recalled a moment on their 'date' when he'd told her she had a nice body but she should gain some weight as her current side was, according to the BMI scale, very unhealthy despite the newly adopted social views of society now. She did _not _take it well. Of course he was four years older now and had, albeit not much, more experience with women.

"This is a good film." He was knocked from his thoughts as she announced this and so he gave a guilty smile, praying that she couldn't tell what he'd been thinking about.

"What is it?" He figured it was a better idea to focus his attention onto the screen rather than keep it on her. His brain had other ideas though.

"It's called _The Ugly Truth. _Great film. I went to see it with Emily and Pen and then watched it again when it came out on DVD." The names of his team snapped him back into reality. "Well I'm getting another drink," she waved the empty bottle in her right hand as if he wouldn't understand otherwise, "do you want one?"

"I think you've had enough?" The genius cursed himself for the lack of conviction in what he was saying. It reminded him of the shy twenty-four year old he once was. "The team will be coming soon." The blonde laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes and made her way to his fridge like she owned the place. Reid closed his eyes and tilted his head back until it found comfort into the back of his sofa. He was alone in his apartment with a very early JJ. He nearly jumped out of his seat when JJ lightly touched his arm.

"Woah, sorry." The woman herself looked startled by her friends reaction.

"No I'm sorry." Quickly, she took a swig of her beer as she handed him one. He could've sworn he'd said no. "You're early. Really, really early." Okay, he sounded like an idiot.

"Yeah I know but I was thinking about it and we haven't had a chance to hang out lately. I thought we could catch up and stuff." Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously as a wicked smile spread across her beautiful face. Reid couldn't stop the idea of her looking even more attractive float round in his head. "Aww thanks, Spence." She smiled kindly. Confusion was written on his face for a moment until he realised that he must have said it out loud. His eyes widened in shock as she put their beers down and positioned herself comfortably on his lap.

"JJ?" Spencer questioned, his tone adorably higher now in what she thought was either nervousness or fear. Suppressing a laugh she leaned over and kissed his neck, gradually moving up to his jaw and to his mouth. "Jayje, this is completely inappropriate."

"Yes it is." She replied before kissing him again.

"The team?" JJ groaned out of slight annoyance and recalled her 'date' with him as she attempted to kiss him after he brought her home. He did the same thing then as he was doing now.

"I'm early remember. We still have at least half an hour." She stated before going back to the matter at hand.

"Will?" She sat back and blew out a long breath in annoyance. She was here sitting in his lap practically begging for sex and he was thinking about the team and Will. What was wrong with him?

"What about him? We never have to tell him so he'll never know. It'll be our little secret." This time, she didn't give him a chance to answer and instead moved against him, making him groan. She was thrilled to know that he didn't hesitate this time, but instead pulled her head down and kissed her back somewhat aggressively, not that she minded. His hands found their way to her lower back and before he knew it he was taking her top off. "Never pegged you as the dominant type. I like you taking control." She smiled as she kissed him again. She moaned as he grasped her hair tightly and bit on her lower lip.

"God JJ, you're killing me." He told her through gritted teeth as she moved further up his legs until she was exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

Spencer walked into the bullpen with his satchel at his side and coffee in his hand.

"Pretty Boy. Good night?" Morgan asked before Reid had even sat down. He panicked, wondering whether they knew although he knew it wasn't possible and that it was completely irrational.

"Err, yeah. Fine. You?" The weird look that Emily and Derek were sending his way confirmed his suspicion that a blush had invaded his cheeks.

"You ok, you look a little err, flushed?" Prentiss asked as Morgan smirked at her question and the, if possible, even more embarrassed Reid.

"Spence." JJ smiled as she stood directly in front of his desk, a thick stack of files in her hand ready for him to do.

"JJ!" The genius squeaked as though her standing in front of him was an impossible situation. "You- err- I need more coffee." He didn't give anyone time to answer as he jumped out of his seat and almost ran to the small kitchen area, ignoring the confused stares of the three agents he'd left behind. And his half drunk cup of coffee.

* * *

Thanks for reading this :-)

Hope you enjoyed it and I guess review if you feel like it


End file.
